


Заставь Дьявола раскаяться

by suzuran_no_rin



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Cats, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mysticism, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin
Summary: Хирума случайно оскорбил местное божество, и оно решило заставить его раскаяться в этом
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Заставь Дьявола раскаяться

Чувства возвращались рывками, зачем-то бросаясь из одной части тела в другую. Сначала уши уловили невнятный шелест и отдаленный гул проезжающей машины, потом живот и частично ноги - он ощутил, что лежит на чем-то до ужаса твердом (с кровати, что ли, умудрился свалиться?), а затем нос - который почуял запах нагретой пыли и какой-то гари. Так не могло пахнуть у него в комнате. Никак не могло. Глаза включились последними. Первым, что он увидел, был асфальт, много асфальта, и дом на самой периферии взгляда, кажущийся каким-то чересчур уж большим. Улица. Он лежит на гребаной улице, невесть почему. Хотя почему невесть? Он попытался вспомнить, какие события предшествовали такому его плачевному состоянию. Перед глазами почему-то маячила нагло скалящая зубы странная серая кошка в красном шейном платке. Он потряс головой и попытался встать, чтобы оценить ситуацию с более "высокой" точки зрения. Встать получилось только на четвереньки. Позвоночник почему-то активно протестовал против попыток принять вертикальное положение. Он раздраженно засопел и переступил с лапы на лапу...и вздрогнул, опустив взгляд. Переступил с чего на что?!! Все правильно, с лапы на лапу. Помимо передних в наличии еще имелись и задние с нервно впившимися в асфальт когтями, в комплект к ним также прилагался хвост. Он сел, пытаясь успокоиться.  
По всему увиденному выходило, что он теперь кот. Кот, который прежде был человеком. И будь он проклят, если знает, отчего так вышло! Жутко захотелось выпустить автоматную очередь в небесный потолок, а то и послать туда пару ракет помощнее, чтобы умникам, развлекающимся там, наверху, с его судьбой, не сиделось спокойно, также как и ему сейчас, оторопело замершему среди кучи своих вещей в дурацком мохнатом облике. Он не верил в богов, но по всему выходило, что никто, кроме них, не смог бы проделать с ним такое. Проклятье! Он фыркнул, отбросив в сторону неуместные религиозные размышления, Похоже, превращение или как там еще можно это обозвать, произошло прямо здесь. Причина вполне могла находиться рядом. Он внимательно осмотрелся.  
Взгляд неожиданно уперся в полуразвалившееся маленькое святилище, под едва уцелевшей крышей которого валялось множество серых черепков. Не та ли самая кошка, что ему привиделась, там раньше стояла?  
Видимо ее зацепило шальными пулями, когда он расправлялся с некими самоуверенными придурками, которые внезапно решили, что должны преподать ему урок. Какой урок, он так и не понял, но совсем не горел желанием просвещаться с помощью их кулаков и пинков. Вместо этого он сам прочитал им лекцию автоматной очередью и гранатой. Ученики оказались понятливыми и тут же свалили куда подальше. Что было дальше, вспоминалось плохо.  
Пули, черепки и кошка... Местная кошачья богиня обиделась? Этого еще не хватало! Дьявол богам не молится, и тем более не просит у них прощения, это общеизвестно. Тогда возникает закономерный вопрос - что ему теперь делать?..  
Для начала прекратить сидеть посреди улицы с идиотским выражением на морде. В том, что оно идиотское, он не сомневался. Во-вторых, следовало припрятать куда-нибудь вещи, пока их кто-нибудь не стащил.  
Маленькое тело причиняло массу неудобств, к тому же он пока не привык двигаться по-кошачьи. С грехом пополам справившись с поставленной задачей - дотащив вещи к ближайшим кустам и замаскировав их там, - он устало растянулся на обочине дороги, переводя дух. Пока он занимался перетаскиванием тяжестей, в его голову пришла замечательная мысль. Он знал, кто сможет ему помочь, и собрался отправиться на поиски этого человека, как только немного отдохнет.

Мамори неторопливо шагала домой, возвращаясь из школы. Потихоньку вечерело, и солнце слепило глаза рыжеватыми лучами, скользя все ниже к горизонту. Наверное, именно из-за этого она не сразу заметила кота, который сидел посреди тротуара. Когда что-то метнулось у нее из-под ног, Анезаки испуганно отскочила назад, прищурившись, посмотрела вниз, и встретилась взглядом с недовольным котом, на которого она чуть не наступила. Солнце золотило ему макушку, причудливо расцвечивая взъерошенную шерсть. Казалось, на голову кота кто-то пролил желтую краску. Это было единственное светлое пятно на его угольно-черном теле. Мамори собралась было пойти дальше, но кот поспешно заступил ей дорогу, требовательно заглядывая в глаза, потом отбежал чуть вперед и снова посмотрел на нее. По всей видимости, он приглашал ее пойти за собой. Удивившись такому необычному поведению животного, Анезаки замешкалась. Для прогулок было немного поздновато, но с другой стороны, идти домой ей не слишком хотелось. К тому же взгляд у этого кота был каким-то чересчур осмысленным, почти человеческим. Наконец, решившись, и чувствуя себя почти Алисой, побежавшей на свою голову за Белым Кроликом, Мамори подошла к коту. Тот, убедившись, что она следует за ним, устремился в известном ему одному направлении.  
Через некоторое время они вышли на тихую улочку. Пока Анезаки растеряно оглядывалась, приметив небольшой храм и совсем неподалеку от него - полуразрушенное маленькое святилище с какими-то каменными обломками под ним, кот не терял времени даром и чем-то шуршал в кустах. Когда он выволок из них подозрительно знакомый ноутбук, Мамори почувствовала, как земля уходит у нее из-под ног, но каким-то чудом удержала равновесие и уставилась на кота во все глаза. Тот с совершенно невозмутимым видом как-то ухитрился открыть ноутбук и, дождавшись, когда он загрузится, деловито застучал по клавишам лапой, надежно опершись об асфальт остальными тремя.

Хирума еще никогда и ни у кого не видел таких огромных изумленных глаз, какими сейчас за ним наблюдала Мамори. Конечно, с ее стороны его действия выглядели в высшей степени странно, но иначе он не смог бы ей ничего доказать. Пожалуй, из всех его знакомых, только она одна была способна поверить в то, что с ним произошло и помочь, так как обладала достаточно крепкой психикой, хорошими мозгами и развитым воображением.  
Кое-как напечатав то, что хотел, он требовательно посмотрел на Анезаки.  
"Я Хирума. И харе делать такие глаза! Никогда котов не видела что ли, чертов менеджер? Я принял такой вид, потому что случайно раздолбал к чертям статую хреновой кошки вон в том святилище. Помоги".  
Прочитав текст на экране, Мамори странно рассмеялась и спросила только:  
\- Это что, какая-то шутка?!  
Голос у нее едва заметно дрожал, и Хирума немного забеспокоился, подумав, не переоценил ли он ее возможности. Но нет, кажется, она уже взяла себя в руки и честно старалась понять, что происходит.

Мамори знала, что Дэймоновский Дьявол обладает невероятным талантом дрессировать животных. Взять того же Цербера. И сперва решила, что кота постигла та же участь. Почему бы и нет? Только вот зачем Хируме вдруг понадобилось разыгрывать ее? Он никогда ничего не делает просто так...  
Кот внимательно наблюдал за ней чуть раскосыми зелеными глазами, и при взгляде на них у Анезаки возникло привычное чувство "чуть-не-по-себе". Ну не может же быть таких совпадений! Или может?  
\- Если ты Хирума, значит, сможешь ответить на любой мой вопрос, - медленно проговорила она, - я задам тебе три. Очень сложных. Если хотя бы на один из них ответишь неверно, я тебе не поверю!  
Кот очень по знакомому оскалился, оценив иронию.

Мамори решила воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы отомстить за то проигранное пари? Надо же, он и не думал, что она такая злопамятная.  
\- Вопрос первый: что я люблю больше всего на свете? - строго спросила у него Анезаки.  
Ха, и это она называет сложными вопросами?  
"Пирожные из Карии".  
\- Точнее, перечисли все названия! - он несколько оторопело посмотрел на нее, и Мамори рассмеялась. - Шучу. Следующий вопрос: без чего Хирума-кун не представляет своей жизни?  
"Без игры в американский футбол".  
На этот вопрос можно было ответить и по-другому, но он выбрал самый оптимальный вариант. Чертов менеджер улыбнулась, а он насторожился. Подвох должен был заключаться в последнем вопросе.  
\- Может ли нормальный человек поверить в то, что кто-то из его знакомых внезапно превратился в кота?  
Он так и знал.  
"Да".  
\- Нет, - Мамори с улыбкой покачала головой, - ты проиграл, Хирума-кун. А я уже давно перестала быть нормальной, постоянно общаясь с тобой. Я тебе верю, и, конечно же, помогу. Куда я денусь?  
Они некоторое время испытывающе смотрели друг на друга. Анезаки - заново оценивая нынешний вид Хирумы, а тот - заново пересматривая свое мнение о ней.  
\- Знаешь, я не очень-то удивлена, - наконец сказала ему Мамори, - с тобой и не такое случиться может.  
Кот слегка недоуменно дернул ушами. Ноутбук тем временем пискнул и погас, разрядившись. Хирума недовольно захлопнул его и требовательно посмотрел на Анезаки.  
\- Отвести тебя ко мне? - вслух задумалась она.  
Он кивнул и снова полез в кусты теперь уже за своими вещами. Мамори только вздохнула, когда увидела, что ей придется тащить все это в одиночку. Быстро сложив все, включая ноутбук, в его сумку, она с трудом подняла ее и зашагала по направлению к дому. Хирума бежал рядом, невольно поглядывая на нее снизу вверх, то ли до конца не веря, что Анезаки действительно взялась ему помогать, то ли потому что вот так полагаться на кого-то было для него не очень привычно.

Убедив маму, что бедного котика совершенно некому взять, так как у его хозяина, которому надо срочно уехать, нет ни одного знакомого, кто не держал бы собак, кроме нее, что он у них надолго не задержится, а поживет всего пару дней, что никаких проблем от него не будет, потому что он умеет себя хорошо вести...в общем, расписав Хируму в радужных красках, Мамори добилась разрешения оставить его у себя и быстро поднялась наверх, пообещав, что обязательно спустится к ужину.  
\- Я еще никогда так много не врала маме, - призналась она, закрыв за собой дверь, и устало прислонилась к ней затылком, наконец поставив свою тяжелую ношу на пол.  
Хирума запрыгнул на стол и замер на нем экзотической статуэткой, обернув лапы хвостом. Вид у него был несколько оскорбленный.  
\- Извини, я не хотела тебя обидеть, - поспешно произнесла Анезаки и, вытащив ноутбук из сумки, положила его возле Хирумы. - Не так уж много я сказала неправды... Что делать-то теперь будем?  
Беседуя с котом, она чувствовала себя немного глупо, но один красноречивый взгляд из-под прищуренных кошачьих век мигом напомнил ей, с кем именно она разговаривает.  
Хирума спрыгнул со стола и, подойдя к своей сумке, которую Мамори не стала застегивать, наполовину забрался внутрь, что-то там разыскивая. Выглядело это довольно забавно, и Анезаки чуть было не рассмеялась, но вовремя сдержалась, прикусив губу. Однако, когда кот вылез из сумки, весь взъерошенный, с желтым ежиком шерсти, гордо торчащим меж ушей, и с проводами, свисающими из пасти, как щупальца неведомого животного, она не выдержала и захихикала, тщетно прикрываясь ладонью. Хирума бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд, обещающий, что случится что-то нехорошее, если она немедленно не заткнется, и Мамори тут же успокоилась, даже испугавшись немного.  
\- А внутри ты все тот же, - заметила она, - и никакая кошачья шкурка это не скроет.

Хирума уловил в ее голосе непонятную грусть и, дернув ушами, с новыми силами потащил зарядник от ноутбука из сумки. Вскоре он доволок добычу до стола и положил рядом. Мамори, сообразив, что к чему, подключила ноут к сети, и тот немедленно начал заряжаться, подмигивая им обоим оранжевой лампочкой.  
Тут снизу донесся голос мамы Анезаки, зовущей дочь ужинать, и та, подхватив домашнюю одежду со стула, так как все еще не удосужилась переодеться с тех пор, как пришла, и, пообещав, что обязательно принесет поесть, убежала.  
Дверь за ней закрылась со стуком, заставившим его вздрогнуть. Хорошо, что чертов менеджер, уже этого не увидела. А то, наверное, рассмеялась бы опять. А может, и нет.  
Хирума снова запрыгнул на стол и вытянулся возле любимого ноутбука, который, набираясь энергии, щедро делился ей, приятно согревая ему бок.  
Мамори порой оказывалась чересчур понимающей. Вот как сейчас, например, она не стала приглашать его вниз. В данный момент он менее всего хотел показываться людям на глаза в таком облике. Только чертов менеджер была исключением. И то, потому что он обратился к ней за помощью. У нее, кстати, был талант подлавливать его в моменты слабости. Хирума смутно подозревал, что даже если бы не стал специально искать ее, она бы сама вскоре обнаружила его... Только вряд ли узнала бы.  
Но все это глупости и предположения, не имеющие под собой реальной основы. Никаких надежд, только холодный расчет. Так он всегда жил, живет и будет жить...  
Мысли запутались, и Хирума сам не заметил, как задремал, пригревшись у ноута.  
Проснулся он от того, что услышал, как Мамори заходит в комнату. От нее пахло умиротворением и теплой едой. Последнему внезапно очень обрадовался его желудок, и Анезаки поспешно поставила перед Хирумой тарелку с рисом и кусочками жареной рыбы, будто опасаясь, что он сейчас на нее набросится. Затем она сразу отошла, с целеустремленным выражением на лице направляясь к шкафу, видимо, собираясь убрать в нее школьную форму, которая висела на ее левой руке. Тем самым Мамори давала понять, что оставляет его с ужином наедине и не собирается подсматривать, каким образом он будет есть. В другое время Хирума бы возмутился ее нарочитой тактичности, но сейчас был слишком голоден, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Задумываться, каким способом есть, ему не пришлось, потому что он начал это делать прежде чем что-то сообразил. Сработали некие кошачьи инстинкты, и опомнился он уже, когда начал облизывать тарелку. Застав себя за таким позорным занятием, Хирума был неприятно удивлен и тут же покосился на Анезаки, но та не смотрела на него, увлеченная борьбой с его сумкой, которая упрямо не желала запихиваться под кровать. Наконец, Мамори победила и с явным вздохом облегчения откинулась на спину, улегшись на ковер. Их взгляды встретились, и она улыбнулась.  
Было непривычно видеть ее такой расслабленной.  
\- Поел? - чертов менеджер скорее уточняла, чем спрашивала. - Воды принести?  
Хирума машинально кивнул, хотя это, кажется, не требовалось.  
Мамори поднялась на ноги, взяла пустую тарелку, и снова оставила его в одиночестве, отправившись на кухню.

Когда она вернулась, Хирума уже успел включить ноутбук и неспешно набирал на нем очередное сообщение. Анезаки поставила неподалеку от него пиалу с водой и, чуть отодвинув стул, села.  
"Я считаю, во всем виновата хренова кошка. Похоже, она что-то вроде местного божества, иначе я бы таким не стал. Завтра стоит сходить в тот храм и все выяснить".  
\- Если вспомнить сказки, богиня кошка превращала людей, облив их горячей водой, и никакой возможности вернуться в прежний вид не было, - задумчиво проговорила Мамори.  
Хирума поперхнулся водой, которую как раз начал пить, и, откашлявшись, бросил на нее злой взгляд, в котором так же угадывался затаенный испуг.  
\- Извини, - быстро сказала Анезаки, - конечно, сходим и все узнаем.  
"Никакого кипятка не помню. Просто вырубился внезапно, а очнулся уже котом", - сердито напечатал Хирума и, отойдя на другой конец стола, в некотором замешательстве уставился на пачку жевательной резинки, внезапно обнаружившуюся перед ним. Помнится, он как-то поручил Мамори купить жевачки, и чертов менеджер помимо его любимой взяла еще какую-то. Он от нее отказался, а Анезаки, оказывается, забрала ее домой, но судя по всему, даже не притрагивалась к ней. Хирума удивился, что вспомнил о таком незначительном эпизоде, а потом повернулся и посмотрел на Мамори.  
Та удивленно подняла брови, не понимая, что он от нее хочет, и он, подцепив лапой пачку, красноречиво подвинул ее на середину стола.  
Анезаки чуть смущенно улыбнулась.  
\- Я не жую резинку, но не выбрасывать же. Вот и оставила себе. Ты против?  
Хирума отрицательно качнул головой. Их разговор без участия ноутбука чем-то напоминал телепатию. Обычно, когда они пользовались придуманной Мамори системой знаков во время матчей, между ними возникало нечто похожее. Но сейчас знаков не было, только простые жесты и выражение глаз с его стороны. А она все равно его понимала. Это немного пугало, но с другой стороны он еще раз убедился, что сделал правильный выбор, обратившись к ней.

\- Можешь пожевать, если хочешь, - тем временем сказала Мамори, - только осторожней, а то вдруг проглотишь.  
Кот ухмыльнулся совсем по-хирумовски, будто говоря, что у него-то точно таких проблем не возникнет, и выцарапал из пачки пару пластинок. Анезаки с любопытством наблюдала за тем, как он жует, а потом надувает пузырек жвачки, тут же лопнувший с тихим треском. Хорошо, что на усы ничего не налипло, а то она не знала как бы к нему подступиться, чтобы помочь в такой ситуации. Хирума, похоже, тоже об этом подумал, поэтому больше не рисковал, но жевать не перестал, с явным удовольствием щуря глаза. Мамори с жалостью подумала, что для него это, наверное, единственный приятный момент за весь день, и прикрыла глаза, чтобы он случайно ничего не прочитал в ее взгляде и опять не оскорбился.  
\- Хочешь, покажу тебе дом? - внезапно предложила она, открывая глаза. - Раз уж ты пока будешь жить у нас, надо же, чтобы ты здесь ориентировался.  
Кот оценивающе посмотрел на нее и медленно, будто нехотя кивнул.  
\- Тогда пошли, - Анезаки улыбнулась и встала. - Только жвачку выплюнь, а то родители испугаются.

Хирума проснулся глубокой ночью от какого-то резкого звука за окном. Открыв глаза, он вздрогнул и едва подавил желание вскочить, с бешеным видом оглядываясь кругом. Он не понимал, где находится, но потом, услышав чье-то тихое дыхание неподалеку и резко повернувшись в ту сторону, вспомнил - он у Мамори дома. Чертов менеджер мирно спала на кровати лицом к нему, по-детски подложив руку под щеку, а второй обнимая игрушечного медведя. Кошачье зрение даже в ночном сумраке позволяло отчетливо разглядеть каждую черточку ее лица. Чуть успокоившись, Хирума улегся обратно в "гнездо" из полотенец, которое она ему соорудила возле ноутбука, и снова кинул взгляд на кровать. Анезаки чуть шевельнулась во сне и едва заметно нахмурилась, будто уловив его беспокойство, но потом крепче прижала к себе медведя, и ее лицо снова приняло умиротворенное выражение. "Все в порядке" - будто бы сказала она, не раскрывая рта. Только не ему, а медведю. Внутри что-то кольнуло, и он поморщился, закрыв глаза. Тот внезапный страх уже давно отступил, но сердце почему-то продолжало учащенно биться, словно его тревожило что-то еще. Удары эхом отдавались в ушах, и Хирума попытался сосредоточиться на каких-нибудь внешних звуках, чтобы отвлечься от этого проклятого набата. Размеренное сопение Мамори подошло для этой цели как нельзя лучше. Вскоре он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

\- Доброе утро! - и к его голове не прикосновение, а скорее дуновение вдоль шерсти.  
Хирума быстро открыл глаза, но чертов менеджер уже успела убрать руку. Он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но про себя решил, что еще припомнит ей это.  
\- Завтракаем и идем! - воодушевленно проговорила она. - Как хорошо, что на этой неделе суббота выпала выходным, а то пришлось бы в школу идти в такой ясный день.  
Хирума поднялся на лапы и широко зевнул, слегка недоумевая, что умудрился не услышать, как Мамори встала. Видимо, слишком крепко заснул после ночного пробуждения. Анезаки по сравнению с ним сейчас была возмутительно бодрой и лучилась хорошим настроением под стать солнцу, чьи лучи пробивались между занавесок и невесомо щекотали ему нос. Он невольно фыркнул и спрыгнул со стола. Мамори быстро разобрала "гнездо", аккуратно сложив полотенца на кровать, и, открыв дверь, дала ему выйти из комнаты первым.

Когда обнаружилось, что завтракать придется еще и вместе с родителями Анезаки, Хирума хотел было уйти обратно в комнату, но перед ним уже поставили его порцию, и уходить уже оказалось как-то неловко. Поэтому он занял позицию под столом на безопасном расстоянии от ног Мамори и сражался с содержимым своей тарелки, краем уха слушая реплики, которые летали над столешницей да шелест страниц газеты, которую читал отец Анезаки. Он не вникал в услышанное, просто воспринимал его как фон. Но этот фон существенно отличался от того же монотонного бубнения телевизора, который Хирума обычно включал по утрам. Он был таким естественным и не напрягающим, что это выбивало из колеи. Хирума никогда прежде не завтракал в такой обстановке. Пожалуй, в этот момент он даже немного позавидовал Мамори, а потом отбросил это ненужное чувство прочь. У каждого своя жизнь. И отсутствие нормальной семьи вовсе не повод переживать из-за этого. На каждый минус всегда найдется свой плюс. Как-то так. Но он не отрицал, что проводить утро вот так довольно приятно.

После завтрака Хирума с Мамори немного повздорили. И произошло это из-за его просьбы:  
"Обязательно возьми ноутбук и мою сумку".  
\- Ноутбук-то понятно, а вот сумку зачем? - прочитав, удивилась Анезаки.  
"Я не привык ходить без оружия", - угрюмо напечатал кот.  
\- А я не привыкла таскать на себе тяжести! - возмутилась Мамори. - Да и зачем тебе оружие? Ты же все равно им воспользоваться не сумеешь.  
"Спасибо, что напомнила!" - сказал ей его взгляд, и она запоздало прикусила язык.  
"Для самоуспокоения. К тому же им можешь воспользоваться ты. Зря я, что ли, тебя тренировал к тому спортфестивалю?"  
Мамори чуть покраснела, вспомнив прошлогодние события, и захлопнула шкаф, в котором до этого что-то безуспешно искала.  
\- Нет, - отрезала она. - Без веской причины я с собой никаких пистолетов-автоматов брать не собираюсь!  
Хирума посмотрел на нее долгим, обещающим все муки ада взглядом, но Анезаки не дрогнула, и он невесело оскалился, поняв, что этот раунд остался за ней.

Они шли по улице. Девушка в светло-синем платье и поджарый черный кот с обесцвеченной лохматой макушкой. Глаза у девушки сияли, отражая чистое безоблачное небо над их головами, а руки крепко сжимали сумку, из которой выглядывал край темного ноутбука. На коте не было ни ошейника, ни поводка, но он держался рядом с девушкой, не отставая, но и не забегая вперед, любому невоспитанному псу в укор.  
Дойдя до храма, посвященного местному божеству, необычная парочка замешкалась, переглянулась, а потом зашла внутрь.

Священнослужителя они нашли быстро. Он сидел возле небольшого алтаря у дальней стены и, похоже, молился. На алтаре горели свечи и тлели благовония, испуская призрачный дым, который облаком накрывал любого вошедшего. Запах был довольно приятный, но тяжелый, и Хирума, чувства которого изрядно обострились в кошачьем теле, почувствовал, что у него начинает кружиться голова. Пройдя всего пару шагов вслед за Мамори, он неловко упал набок из-за предательски подломившихся лап. Хирума проклял свою беспомощность. Однако долго валяться на полу ему не пришлось. Анезаки тут же заметила, что с ним что-то не так, и не нашла ничего лучше, как взять его на руки, шепотом спросив, в порядке ли он. Хирума, оторопевший от такого бесцеремонного вторжения в его личное пространство, только головой мотнул. Сил сопротивляться ее непрошеным объятиям не было, а то он бы ей устроил акт протеста, который она еще долго бы потом не забыла. Священник меж тем все продолжал молиться, хотя вроде уже заметил посетителей. Мамори подошла к нему и встала рядом, дожидаясь возможности заговорить. Хирума, чуть поразмыслив, признал, что никак по-другому не смог бы участвовать в беседе, и в принципе чертов менеджер поступила правильно, взяв его на руки. Только она хотя бы понимает, к чему его так трепетно прижимает?! Похоже нет, но он не собирался обращать ее внимание на это, в отместку тоже воспользовавшись ситуацией. Когда еще выпадет шанс безнаказанно прижаться к груди отличницы (за исключением рисования) и гордости всея школы Дэймон?  
Священнослужитель будто почувствовал, что в стенах храма творится некий грех, и резко встал. Мамори невольно вздрогнула, а потом вежливо поздоровалась с ним. Священник учтиво поприветствовал ее в ответ и осведомился, что привело юную деву в его скромную обитель. Он был уже довольно старым, и потому выражался витиевато. Анезаки сказала, что заметила, что статуя кошки в маленьком святилище разбита, и это очень ее огорчило. Святой отец возвел очи горе и всплеснул руками, сообщив, что это постарались некие "хулюганы", а возможно даже якудза, потому что он слышал выстрелы. Однако точно он не знает, потому что побоялся выйти и даже выглядывать наружу в тот день. "Уж больно много знаков зловещих видел". ("Струсил", - перевел про себя Хирума и незаметно ухмыльнулся.) Священник также добавил, что в тот день усердно молился местному божеству, прося у него защиты и покровительства. Мамори осторожно сообщила, что, кажется, знает одного из участников вчерашних событий. Она уверена, что ее знакомый, хороший человек, и был втянут в те непонятные разборки по случайности. Сегодня, когда она звонила ему, неожиданно обнаружилось, что он серьезно заболел. Не послужило ли причиной этой болезни проклятие местного божества? Священнослужитель оживился и, важно огладив редкую бородку, сказал, что это вполне возможно. Анезаки спросила, нет ли способа избавиться от проклятия, и Хирума тут же насторожил уши. Дедок добродушно рассмеялся и сказал, что если человек действительно хороший, то ему нечего опасаться, однако если наказание настигло его, значит, он все-таки что-то натворил. Раз юная дева пришла вместо него, значит ли это, что он не способен даже ходить? Говоря это, священник почему-то посмотрел на Хируму, и тот поспешно отвел взгляд. Несмотря на свой возраст и "древние" словечки чертов дед был довольно умен. Чуть помолчав, дабы накалить ситуацию, священнослужитель со вздохом сказал, что виновному достаточно искренне раскаяться в совершенном проступке, и все будет в порядке. Мамори высказала сомнение, что ее знакомый сейчас способен на подобные чувства, потому как его болезнь сопровождается ужасным жаром, и он едва понимает происходящее. Священник поохал и предположил, что в таком случае ее другу стоит принести в жертву божеству нечто, чем он очень дорожит. Тогда оно успокоится и, возможно, смилостивится. Анезаки робко спросила, не может ли святой отец попросить прощения за ее друга. Дедок поколебался для проформы, а потом согласился, но взамен попросил пожертвовать храму энную сумму йен. (Хирума тихо хмыкнул в сторону. Он с самого начала знал, что все этим закончится, и еще дома предупредил чертова менеджера, что ей придется изрядно потратиться.) Мамори, не споря, пожертвовала, и они со священником распрощались, вполне довольные друг другом.

Едва они отошли от храма, миновав сиротливо пустующее место, где раньше стояло маленькое святилище, Хирума решил, что ему пора прекращать эти телячьи нежности, и вдохнув напоследок тонкий сладковатый запах Мамори, который почему-то кружил ему голову не хуже гребаных благовоний, вывернулся из ее рук, шлепнувшись на асфальт.  
\- Извини, - запоздало смутилась Анезаки, и он довольно ухмыльнулся, поднявшись на лапы.  
Вместе они дошли до небольшого парка, расположенного неподалеку, и устроились на скамейке под развесистой липой. Мамори достала из сумки ноутбук и, осторожно открыв, поставила его перед Хирумой. Тот уселся печатать. Редкие прохожие с любопытством останавливались, наблюдая такое необычное зрелище, но кот, увлеченно стучащий лапой по клавиатуре, не обращал на них никакого внимания. Анезаки краснела под заинтересованными взглядами и отмахивалась от вопросов, и зеваки, в конце концов, уходили ни с чем, однако в приподнятом настроении, как если бы побывали на бесплатном цирковом выступлении.  
Наконец, Хирума напечатал все, что хотел, и улегся, вытянув уставшие от непривычной нагрузки лапы.  
"По тебе театр плачет!" - было первым, что Мамори прочитала, когда посмотрела на экран. Она сердито взглянула на кота, и тот насмешливо фыркнул, встопорщив усы. Анезаки не умела врать по крупному, а если бралась, то превращала ложь во что-то невообразимое. Вроде сразу в обмане и не уличишь, все факты подобраны так, что комар носа не подточит, но когда взглянешь на все сказанное в целом со стороны, то сразу поймешь, что это неправда. Хирума, конечно, подозревал, что Мамори слаба в тонком искусстве обмана, но не представлял насколько. Что ж, это было еще одним полезным фактом, который теперь добавился к тому, что он уже о ней знал.  
"Чертов дед явно запутался меньше, чем мы хотели, но до правды он все равно не дойдет. Ты благополучно увела его в сторону и добилась своего. Прощения за меня попросят. Раскаиваться я не собираюсь, да и, вроде как, по твоим словам не могу. Значит, осталось придумать какую жертву принести хреновой кошке. У меня уже появилась на этот счет кое-какая идея. Только для этого надо будет зайти ко мне".  
Прочитав адрес, который шел строчкой ниже, Мамори потрясенно вздохнула.  
\- Почему... - начала была она, но тут же резко замолчала, для пущей надежности крепко стиснув зубы.  
Вопросы заметались во рту, как обезумевшие птицы в клетке, с размаху врезаясь в эмалированные прутья, но Анезаки героически держалась. Тема семьи и дома негласно считалась запретной, так как Хирума никогда не распространялся на этот счет, а внезапно спрашивать об этом сейчас было бы по меньшей мере грубо.  
Кот спрыгнул со скамейки, проигнорировав ее оборвавшийся вопрос, и Мамори, вдруг испугавшись, что он сейчас уйдет без нее, поспешно вскочила следом, чуть не забыв ноутбук. Кот одарил ее весьма неодобрительным взглядом. Анезаки виновато потупилась и убрала драгоценное устройство в сумку, а потом они отправились к Хируме.

До нужного места они добрались примерно через полчаса. Мамори, мельком оглядев гостиницу, с трудом проглотила пернатые трупы вопросов, и они зашли внутрь.  
Портье встретил ее настороженным взглядом. Анезаки быстро поздоровалась с ним и только сейчас задумалась, а как они, собственно говоря, попадут в номер? В надежде на подсказку она посмотрела на Хируму, но тот имел крайне невозмутимый вид, и она растерялась.  
\- Вы что-то хотите узнать, девушка? - портье почему-то нервничал, поглядывая на часы.  
Ответить Мамори не успела.  
Кот неожиданно ухмыльнулся во всю пасть и запрыгнул на стойку перед ним, потом бесцеремонно запустил лапу в сумку Анезаки, которая стояла к стойке почти вплотную, и, подцепив там нечто когтями, вытянул добычу наружу. Портье смертельно побледнел и задрожал как осиновый лист, едва ему под нос шлепнулся печально известный Адский Блокнот, а когда Хирума стал громко шуршать страницами, изображая, что что-то ищет на них, стремительно сдернул с гвоздика нужные им ключи, швырнул на стойку и скрылся в подсобке. По характерному скрежещущему звуку в замочной скважине Мамори поняла, что он еще и заперся там.  
\- Ты неисправим, - вздохнула Анезаки, укоризненно посмотрев на кота, одновременно гадая, каким это образом его блокнот оказался у нее в сумке.  
Тот слегка приоткрыл пасть и затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Но Мамори его веселья не разделяла, искренне пожалев бедного запуганного портье. Вдруг она удивленно подумала, что еще ни разу не слышала, как Хирума издает в этом облике какие-то звуки кроме фырканья. Как она ни старалась, она не могла даже представить его мяукающим или (о ужас!) мурлыкающим. Вместо этого на ум приходили картины одна другой страшней, и Анезаки быстро потрясла головой, отгоняя привидевшуюся жуть. И тут только заметила, что кот требовательно смотрит на нее. Мамори долгую секунду непонимающе глядела на него в ответ, пока в его глазах не полыхнуло раздражение, а хвост не дернулся в сторону сумки. Сообразив, наконец, что ему нужно, она смущенно прикусила губу и достала ноутбук. Пока кот делился мыслями с ноутом, Анезаки от нечего делать принялась рассматривать холл.  
Белые стены с приставленными к ним кожаными диванчиками и креслами. Лифт с зеркальными металлическими дверями прямо напротив входа. Пара едва заметных проходов, один из которых вел к лестнице, а второй - в какой-то коридор. Несколько кадок с какими-то деревьями, чьи тонкие стволы робко тянулись к электрическим лампам вместо солнца, хотя к настоящему светилу за окнами во всю наружную стену они тоже не забывали тянуть ветки с неожиданно пышной листвой. Вот собственно и весь пейзаж. Правда, отдельного слова все-таки заслуживал пол. Он был полностью мраморный. Бело-черный с причудливо переплетающимися прожилками, узор которых можно было отслеживать бесконечно. Единственный минус - этот потрясающе выглядящий пол был очень холодным. Мамори приходилось постоянно переминаться с ноги на ногу, так как у ее босоножек была очень тонкая подошва, чем коварный пол бессовестно пользовался. Анезаки даже начало казаться, что она стоит на льду, толстом, но с трещинами, в зияющих провалах которых видна темная глубина озера, где плескалась незамерзшая вода. Видение было таким реальным, что у Мамори даже голова закружилась, и она испуганно схватилась за стойку, будто опасаясь провалиться под лед. Кстати, стойка тоже была белой и чем-то напоминала айсберг необычной формы, но в отличие от него, была теплой, так как была сделана из дерева.  
Хирума, как раз закончивший печатать, несколько недоуменно взглянул на Мамори, не понимая, чего это она вдруг пошатнулась, а потом отошел от экрана.  
"Если ты вдруг еще не сообразила, мой номер на шестом этаже. Пока я буду искать нужную вещь, возьми что-нибудь из моей одежды. Я собираюсь покончить со всем этим сегодня же. Фиг знает, превращусь я обратно сразу или нет, но лучше быть готовым ко всему. И еще, на обратной дороге купи валериановые капли. Надо будет для верности полить ими "жертву". Только меня потом держи где-нибудь подальше".  
Прочитав все, Анезаки поймала его взгляд и кивнула, показывая, что распоряжения приняты к сведению. Кот с видимой неохотой поднялся на уставшие лапы и, неловко спрыгнув на пол, побрел к лифту. Мамори, захватив со стойки блокнот, ключи и ноут, последовала за ним.

Доехав до нужного этажа и подойдя к номеру с цифрами "666" на двери, Анезаки невольно поежилась - число было... многозначительным. Хирума нетерпеливо топтался у порога, дожидаясь, когда она справится с замком. Едва Мамори открыла дверь, он тут же по-хозяйски скользнул внутрь, естественно не собираясь пропускать даму вперед. В комнате оказалось не настолько ужасно, как она ожидала, но беспорядок все равно впечатлял. Номер был забит кучей всего, связанного с американским футболом, - снаряжением, формой, мячами и даже парой тренажеров, также там присутствовало некоторое количество повседневной одежды, беспорядочно валяющейся на всех мало-мальски горизонтальных поверхностях, ну и конечно, вдобавок к этому по всем углам было распихано всевозможное огнестрельное оружие. В принципе, на подобное она уже насмотрелась, когда прибиралась в школьном клубе амерфута. Здесь ее поразило другое - со всех сторон, даже с потолка на нее смотрело множество маленьких и больших листов бумаги, пришпиленных кнопками. Какие-то были полностью исписаны, на некоторых были нарисованы какие-то графики и таблицы, а на других и вовсе было накарябано только по одному слову. Надписи змеились, двоились и рябили в глазах, производя неизгладимое впечатление.  
Пока Мамори оглядывалась по сторонам, Хирума затерялся где-то среди вещей, наваленных на пол, и пропал из ее поля зрения. Опомнившись, она поискала его глазами, не нашла и, вздохнув сосредоточилась на порученном ей задании - надо было подобрать ему мало-мальски приличную одежду в этом бедламе. Приметив стопку относительно чистых вещей, лежащих у спинки кровати, Мамори выбрала наиболее безопасный маршрут к ним и двинулась к цели.  
Перешагнуть через сумку на полу, едва не зацепиться платьем за коварно торчащее из-под кровати дуло ружья, протиснуться мимо тренажера, перебраться через стул, и вот она добралась! Выбрав пару более-менее пристойных вещей, стараясь не особо глазеть на постоянно попадающееся под руку белье, Анезаки быстро убрала их в сумку и принялась выбираться из джунглей беспорядка. Путь обратно почему-то оказался сложнее, но в конце концов, она пробралась к двери, возле которой уже сидел Хирума, с интересом наблюдающий за ней. Рядом с ним лежал старый потрепанный мяч.  
\- Взять его? - спросила Мамори, и кот кивнул, внимательно проследив, как она убирает его в сумку.  
Анезаки могла поклясться, что в этот момент у него в глазах мелькнула сожаление, но оно пропало также быстро, как и появилось.

Обратная дорога к храму заняла у них также около получаса. К концу пути они уже порядком устали, так как весь день были на ногах. Добравшись до места, Хирума с Мамори почти одновременно облегченно вздохнули.  
Вытащив мяч, Анезаки положила его перед котом. Тот с непонятным выражением на морде ухватил мяч зубами за шнуровку и доволок до места, где раньше стояло маленькое святилище. Опустив свою ношу на землю, он сел, ненадолго склонив голову, а потом отбежал подальше, коротко взглянув на Мамори. Та понятливо кивнула и подошла к лежащему мячу. Достав из сумки пузырек с валериановыми каплями, она расшатала тугую пробку и, выдернув ее, вылила на мяч содержимое бутылочки щедрой рукой. В воздухе резко запахло аптекой, и Хирума, сидящий в стороне, дернулся, похоже, лишь огромным усилием воли удержав себя на месте, а потом медленно отошел назад на еще большее расстояние, слегка пошатываясь на негнущихся лапах. Прошло несколько минут, но все оставалось по-прежнему. Мамори, прикусив губу, подошла к Хируме и присела возле него на корточки. Глаза у кота были совершенно шальные от запаха валерьянки, разлившегося в густом вечернем воздухе. Он сидел, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и встряхивая головой. Анезаки решительно взяла его на руки, ожидая, что он начнет сопротивляться, но Хирума, едва она его подняла, тут же обмяк, прикрыв глаза. Такое поведение было совсем ему несвойственно, и она почувствовала легкий ужас, холодными мурашками пробежавший по позвоночнику. Одно было совершенно ясно - его надо немедленно унести подальше отсюда, что она и сделала, торопливо зашагав домой.  
Мамори очень надеялась, что к завтрашнему дню все проблемы с обиженным божеством решатся, а сейчас им обоим следовало как следует отдохнуть.

Когда Мамори проснулась на следующее утро, Хирумы в ее комнате не было. Не было его и внизу, и даже во дворе. Ноутбук и прочие его вещи тоже бесследно исчезли. Как будто ей все приснилось! Родители как назло куда-то ушли, а звонить им и спрашивать, жил ли у них на самом деле черный кот с высветленной макушкой, было как-то не с руки. Промучившись с час и обыскав на всякий случай весь дом, она отправилась туда, где все началось. К храму.  
Каково же было ее удивление, когда она увидела, что маленькое святилище с серой глиняной кошкой в обтрепанном красном платке, повязанном на шее, стоят на положенном месте целые и невредимые. Может ей на самом деле все приснилось?  
Священник должен что-то знать, решила Анезаки и направилась к входу в храм, но, не дойдя буквально пару шагов до двери, вдруг увидела Хируму, выходящего оттуда с невозмутимым видом и постукивающего дулом автомата по плечу, и замерла, потрясенно разглядывая его, словно впервые увидела. Почувствовав ее взгляд, он поднял голову и ухмыльнулся, по-кошачьи прищурив глаза, а потом дал такую очередь в воздух, что ей пришлось быстро закрыть уши руками, чтобы не оглохнуть.  
\- Давно не виделись! - как ни в чем не бывало сказал он ей.  
\- Что? - переспросила Мамори, опуская руки.  
\- Давно не виделись, говорю! - Хирума расплылся в подозрительной широкой улыбке.  
Анезаки растерялась. Это было странное приветствие, да еще и эта улыбка... Что-то тут не так!  
\- А... - начала было она.  
\- А в кровать меня не надо было брать, - неожиданно подхватил-прервал ее Хирума, ехидно посмеиваясь, - думала, я из-за валерьянки ничего не вспомню? Ке-ке-ке-ке-ке. Так вот, как раз наоборот. Я все прекрасно помню!  
Мамори, ошарашено глядящая на него, отмерла на последних словах и, покраснев, громко возмутилась:  
\- Хирума-кун!!! - вложив в это обращение гремучую смесь гнева, смущения и радости, от того, что он вернулся к себе прежнему.  
Как жаль, что под рукой у нее в этот момент не было верной метлы!.. Хотя, что это вон там прислоненное к пристройке за храмом виднеется?

Склеенная бедным зашантажированным священником кошка мрачно сидела в заново отстроенном им же святилище и болезненно переживала "валериановое похмелье", мысленно морщась от громких голосов, доносящихся от храма. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мальчишка сумеет воспользоваться ее слабостью и так легко получит ее прощение? Настоящий Дьявол! Нет, в следующий раз она так легко его не простит! По крайней мере, одним пузырьком валерьянки он точно не отделается!


End file.
